


How Long Have You Been Standing There?

by PiecesOfScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, fic prompt from tumblr, pre revival, unremarkable house loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/pseuds/PiecesOfScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was in response to an anon Fic Prompt from Tumblr.  </p><p>#9, MSR, "How long have you been standing there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Have You Been Standing There?

Hot water cascaded from the faucet, as Scully squeezed a sponge’s worth of water down her back. Tendrils of auburn hair escaped the prison of her haphazard bun, framing her face, softening the sharp angles of her cheekbones and jaw. The sleek lines of her shoulders, her delicate neck, the curve of her breasts. A Titian painting in motion, the essence of beauty. She leans forward, taking a scoop of coconut oil with her fingers, then rubbing it slowly between her palms. 

“How long have you been standing there?” she asked quietly, her eyes never leaving her hands. She could feel him watching her, visually caressing the bare skin now reddened from the warmth of the water.

“Not long enough, apparently,” he replied while walking into the bathroom, leaning his hip against the vanity.

She placed her foot next to the faucet and spread the oil evenly up her shin, over her knee to the middle of her thigh, in a painstakingly slow circular motion. His eyes stayed glued to her hands, watching as her fingertips massaged the muscles with the application. He moved closer, sitting on the toilet, resting his knees against the edge of the tub. With expert precision, she began to drag the razor in a slow glide from her ankle to the bottom of her kneecap, rinsing in the water after each stroke. He reached out, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You’re staring,” she mumbled, concentrating. 

“I’m learning,” he corrected. The low chuckle that slipped from her lips sent a ripple effect to her breasts. 

“Are you planning to start shaving to improve your lap time?”

Ignoring her question, “May I?” 

She finally looked at him, her eyebrow cocked, a smirk threatening the corner of her lips. 

“I learn more efficiently with a hands-on approach,” he explained as he dipped his fingers into the jar of coconut oil. The white paste quickly faded to a clear, creamy consistency in his palms. She placed her other leg within his reach, and watched his hands glide from her ankle to her mid thigh. Her eyes closed as she leaned back in the tub, resting her head against the white pillow attached with suction cups. His hands mirrored what hers had done just minutes before, his motions languid. The razor followed soon after with slow, deliberate strokes. A soft feminine hum resonated through the small bathroom. 

“How’m I doing, doc?”

She hummed again, her toes wiggling. Once her leg was nearly bare, a damp sponge replaced the razor.

“Mulder.” His name rolled off of her lips in a drunken sounding slur. “Get in here.” 

Clothing fell to a heap on the floor, and he eased himself down into the water between her legs. His hands slid easily from her ankles to their place at her lower back. Gently, he pulled her body up his legs, her skin slick with residual oil, her feet finding stability on each side of his own hips. Their lips met as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Warmth surrounded him, her skin now feverish from the heat of the bath. Kneeding the tight muscles just above her buttocks, his mouth opened to hers, her tongue immediately seeking out his own.

A smile slowly crept across her face, as she felt his hardness pressed into her belly. He moaned into her mouth as she ground herself against him. Deviously, she slid her hand between them. She took him in her hand and squeezed, eliciting another moan, then raised her hips to guide him into her center. She lowered herself onto him slowly, her vaginal muscles expanding to receive every inch. Her fingers interlocked at the back of his neck, as she began to raise herself up until she could feel the head of his cock at her entrance, then descended to take all of him in again.

“Holy fuck,” he hissed, his eyes open, watching her ride him, faces inches apart. With each thrust, her breasts bounced sending the water underneath out in ripples. He slipped his hands under her ass, gripping her cheeks. Thrust after thrust, her thigh muscles started to shake and burn with exertion. Her taut nipples grazed his chest with each bounce. He pulled her hips forward a bit, causing a loud moan to break free from her chest. Water splashed up his chest as she rolled her abdomen, her hips grinding against his pelvis.

“Oh my god,” she whined as she gripped his shoulders for better leverage. She moved her body like a belly dancer, rolling her stomach and hips so that his cock hit that perfect spot. 

“Scully.”

Water splashed viciously to the floor with every roll of her body, tidal wave after tidal wave, and his grip on her hips tightened.

“Fuck, Scully, I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet,” she panted, immediately grinding harder. “So close.”

He slid his hand behind her, across her ass. That familiar tightness caught in her chest, begging to break free. Her eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, she felt the pressure of his fingertip against her anus.

Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids. Her back arched as her internal muscles spasmed around his cock, her body shattered with orgasm, sending Mulder over the edge. His toes clenched as he emptied himself into her. As the last of the waves of orgasm rolled through her, she collapsed forward, resting her face in the damp crook of his neck. 

“Mulder,” she whispered.

He grunted in response, his hand lazily tracing her spine.

“We’re going to need a dehumidifier.”


End file.
